Savior
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: To have the power to look into other realms, now that's something he did quite often, but never has he seen a girl quite like her... LokixOC One Shot


Pale, slender fingers tapped quietly on the polished wood of a table as the God of mischief found himself completely bored out of his skull. It was once a month that his father, Odin, demanded that he, his brother, and his mother all talk together about the future of Asgard and themselves. These conversations would range from playful remarks about courting and the birthing of their children to the more serious future and protection of Asgard.

"Loki, when are you ever going to provide me with grandchildren? Haven't you found an interest in anyone yet, I'm sure there are flocks walking about that would be more than happy to be with you." His mother had been insisting for many years now that he find a partner but no such thing shall be happening to him anytime soon. He was content with the way things were, looking so desperately for a partner seemed to be more of a bother really.

"Mother I will when the time is right. Unlike Thor who recently has been glancing at anything that moves, you're sure to have at least three by the end of the year." Loki replied, the smallest of smiles daring to grace his features as his brother stiffened in his seat, looking away from all things awkwardly.

"No matter Frigga, our sons will produce in due time." Odin, the Allfather and a man of great power, slowly stood from his seat at the head of the table, giving them the signal that they were free to leave from the room and do whatever they please for the remainder of the day. Loki swiftly exited, making barely a sound as he did so, and trudged back to his room, eluding all and everyone he possibly could. It was the one place that he could relax and not have to act so proper all the time; he often let himself slouch instead of being in a painful upright position.

He entered his somewhat depressing room and nudged the door back into it's proper place with the heel of his foot, an act he done so often he can't even remember the last time he shut it properly with his hand. His room was nothing special as it reflected his personality more than anything else in the realm of Asgard. The theme of course was a dark forest green, giving it the vibe of smooth elegance, but the darker smidges of black dotted throughout gave it a more deeper feel, not to mention the many books of magic that were here and there.

He walked over to a large, inviting green chair and plopped down as he had done thousands of times before, crossing his legs over one another and picking up a book he had started the day before. It would have been finished earlier that morning but that dreaded meeting took up more time than he would care to admit. It took little time to reach the end, though he already knew what was to come of it as he had read it before many times already. It was an older book, so worn that the spine threatened him to break with even the slightest of touches. Setting it down he brought a hand up to his chin and rested it there softly, now what was he supposed to do?

It was rare that the God of Mischief found himself this explicitly bored, he always had something to keep him occupied until the night rose and he retired to his bed till morning, but for today he was at a loss. He didn't feel like sparring, he wasn't much of a fighter anyways, and there's no way he would openly volunteer to watch the Warriors Three and his brother chop away at each other. The way they constantly sweated and sent out vulgar remarks during battle disgusted him slightly.

Though his boredom was great, he supposed that there was one thing he could resort to...for a small time at least, the sun would be setting in a few hours and then he could retire to bed. Flicking a hand over to a shut cherry wood door, he watched patiently as it opened and a large round mirror floated to him effortlessly in one long stride, the reflection part of it looking toward the ceiling. It stopped beside him and he removed the hand from his chin, letting his index finger drag across the middle slightly, his nail scratching the top. The mirrors smooth surface turned to tiny metallic ripples the moment he grazed it, giving it an almost watery effect before finally settling down and reveling a picture within.

He gazed down at the sight, amusement dancing in his green eyes. "Midgard." He mused. Apparently his mirror thought that the most exciting realm today would be that of the puny mortals below. Loki, unlike others, had the power to gaze down into other realms, and he did this often when the time seemed to long and the day seemed to pass slowly. Even the gatekeeper Heimdell was unaware of this power and would be very...off to know he did. So it was his little secret for now.

"What's this?" He leaned over a small bit, staring intently at the moving picture before him, what he saw was a girl. Midnight black hair was in a hip length loose braid over her right shoulder and honey warm hazel eyes gave her a picture of absolute innocence. Her heart shaped face balanced out well with the rest of her body, though he noted a small, nearly invisible, scar on the left side of her chin. Though it was a small blemish it did not detract any of the natural beauty she held. He could already tell that she was younger than he and much, much smaller, probably only coming to his chest if he were to stand before her in all of his Godly glory. It was obvious that she had barely seen the light of day for she was nearly as pale as a ghost. What the sun was able to kiss wasn't much at all. He watched as she zipped into a large house from the empty streets, her thigh length, red skirt fluttering in the wind as she did so. He wondered what time it was in the mortal world and came to the conclusion that it was early morning. Very early morning. The suns rays hadn't even penetrated the cloud cover yet.

_"Sofia? Sofia where are you?" _She said, head turning every way in search of someone as she gingerly closed the rickety door behind her. Her voice rang out like the tolling of a bell, powerful yet elegant all the same. Loki shifted in his seat the moment words left her pink lips, he could already tell that these small sessions of gazing down at her was going to be rather frequent. He loved the sound of her voice, if only she would say his name. Just once and it would send sparks of pleasure through him.

He realized that the large house she entered was actually an orphanage, but whether she lived there or not was something he did not know. He soon would have to find out as he felt a growing need to know everything about her swelling up within him. But why? He was Loki, God of mischief and Prince of lies. He was far above a mere mortal girl, but something about her made his interest peek beyond normal.

_"Sofia! Whe- oh there you are."_

_"Rika, do you know what time it is girl? It is six thirty in the morning, what are you doing here so early?"_ He deduced that Sofia was what mortal Americans called Spanish descent, judging from her caramel colored skin and thick accent. A middle aged woman with short black hair and eyes the color of a deep comforting brown came out of another room from an arch way. She was quite beautiful he mused, but he found no interest in her when the other girl, now know to him as Rika, was standing there.

_"I know it's earlier than usual but I actually need a favor. I found the water bill in the trash can...he didn't pay it again... Do you think-"_

_"There's no need to say another word Rika. You know where the shower's at and you're more than welcome to use it. So hurry up and get clean." _

So her name was Rika, in Norse her name meant eternal ruler, though she did not look like much of a leader or a ruler. She seemed like the kind of person who would rather follow than lead anything. He placed his hand on the mirror once more and curled the tips of fingers across the surface, zooming in on her as she ascended a set of steps and entered a bathroom.

She closed the door, assuming that she was alone, but even the God of mischief has his limits. He would not intrude on her privacy to the point of seeing her bare, though now that he thought about it he wondered what a lovely sight she must be. Sighing from his gentlemanliness, he jumped slightly from the quick brutish pounding that was now at the opposite side of his door.

"Brother, you are so hard on other people's things." He grumbled out, getting up from his comfort and striding to the door, he didn't need magic to guess who was there. This was one of those times where he must cause pain to his back from his proper posture. Opening the door he saw that it was in fact his larger brother Thor.

"What?" He spat out, clearly not happy about having to leave Rika as she showered. He pondered on how long it would be before he could gaze down at her once more.

"Lady Sif, the Warriors Three and I are going to spar till sundown. Care to-Loki your cheeks are dusted red. Are you sick?" Thor, usually not one to notice such things for he was more brawn that brains, pointed out the small blush that was indeed on his flat cheeks. Loki gave off a small cough and played it cool; he was unaware of his current state and therefore would not embarrass himself in front of his brother any more than he had to.

"I will be there shortly." With that being said he kindly shut the door in Thors face and rushed to bathroom that was connected to his own, a privilege of being royalty. He stared into the mirror and found out that indeed his cheeks were still slightly singed. But what from? What could have him so befuddled that he would actually blush, of all things? He pondered long and hard before striding back to the mirror that was still floating airily beside his chair.

"Her." It had to of been the indecent thoughts about seeing Rika bare and in her most natural form. The mere thought of reliving such a moment caused his face to flame once more. Flicking his wrist the mirror floated back into its quarters behind the cherry door, waiting anxiously to be used again by its master. Loki on the other hand was calming his face back into its proper color before trudging out the door and to the sparring grounds that he now much attend. Honestly he did hate watching his brother swing about that hammer in the most unsightly of ways.

Stepping down the golden steps of the courtyard he cocked an eyebrow as Sif, one of the few female warriors around, practically stuck her finger in Fandrals face, waving it aggressively. She seemed quite angry with her hair flailing around and her own cheeks taking on a life of red. He wondered slightly what had upset her so greatly.

"Ah Loki, I see you are feeling better. Are you here to join?" His brother bellowed from across the yard. He was tossing up his hammer and catching it with ease on its way down, something he did often before being smacked upon the head.

"I am merely here to observe. I am weary and do not feel like sparring with any of you." He said while taking a seat on the steps, leaning back on his arms and watching as they began once more. He's not quite sure what exactly Fandral had done, but whatever it was had Sif out for blood. Perhaps a snide remark and or an unsightly action? No matter, it was none of his business anyways; right now all he could think about was that mortal girl, Rika.

He pondered for what seemed like an endless amount of time before someone's shouting broke his concentration.

"Loki watch yourself!" His eyes darted to the oncoming hammer that was flying his way at tremendous speed. Though a simple shift of the head was enough to avert the deathly collision of his brother's hammer and his own tender head. The outcome would have been disastrous had be been any slower on his reflexes.

"Honestly Thor watch what you are doing. I'm retiring to bed, the sun has nearly set and I am tired. I bid you all goodnight." He stood and walked back to his room, slower than he would have like. The need to see Rika again was chewing him from the inside and he would not be satisfied until he not only saw her again, but heard her and that angelic voice.

Nudging the door with his foot he went over to his closet and began to get out the proper attire for sleeping while the cherry door opened and once again the mirror floated out. As he removed his armor he ran a finger over the surface, making it ripple as it had done before. Moments later the picture became clear as Rika now had a small infant in her arms, crying miserably and causing her a great deal of stress.

_"Hush Alexander, there's no need to cry. I'm right here."_ He watched her with interest as she tried to calm the irritable child in her arms. She was so gentle, so motherly, so kind...everything he was not. It almost pained him to know that there would more than likely never be any contact between the two of them.

_"Rika! Can you help me with something please! I asked Sofia but she said that you knew more than her."_ That was a different voice Loki mused to himself, but what was to be expected from an orphanage. There were children of all different ages running amuck on the place. No wonder Rika was there, she more than likely helped the woman from before, Sofia if he recalled.

_"What is it Ivy?"_ Rika continued to bounce rhythmically in her step and pat the baby's bottom repeatedly, trying to soothe it into a blissful sleep. She was starting to have a little luck for the hysterical crying had died down into more sobs and sniffles than anything else. _"Let me put Alexander back in his crib for a nap. I'll meet you by my canvas ok?"_ The small girl nodded excitedly and rushed away from sight, out a side door that he had not noticed before. But a canvas, she must be artistic.

_"There we go little one. Have a nice nap."_ Bending down she placed a feather soft kiss upon the baby's soft head, her damp braid daring to ticking its nose. It cooed slightly before letting out a small yawn, loping its head to the side and falling into slumber where happy dreams took over. Rika hurriedly went to where the little girl Ivy was waiting and sat down on a wooden stool before her blank canvas, ready to create anything of beauty. They were currently out on a small rocked patio at the back of the building. The climbing vines of honeysuckles and roses gave the old brick wall a new feel, giving it life verses the deadness it had. Making it beautiful to look at while the forest in front of them portrayed that of majesticness.

Loki hadn't even noticed that he was getting nowhere with the changing of his clothes. He was so engrossed in watching Rika he failed to see that he had only removed his armor and was still holding it in his hands. Shaking his head slightly he finished while listening closely to the conversation before him.

_"I need your help. For our final project in history class at school, our teacher is making us do a report on the mythological Norse Gods. I asked Sofia but she said that you knew a lot more about them than she did."_ Ivy was a girl that Loki deducted to be in what mortals called middle school. She was young looking with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. Freckles dotted her small button nose, giving her a look that was rather cute to him.

_"Ah Norse Gods. Yes I do know a little. Do you have to do it on a majority of them or just one?"_ Loki so far had managed to change and was now sporting a pair of black baggy pants that flowed away from his skin. He held his shirt in his hands but one look at the silky sheets of his bed made him toss it away like it was nothing. He revealed in the feeling of the smooth, cold silk against his bare skin. It was delightful. Sitting back down in his chair he noticed that Rika had begun to paint skillfully on the blank canvas before her.

_"We only have to do it on one. We pulled out names from a hat. Cindy got the one that I wanted though. She got the only one that I knew of!"_ Ivy puffed out her cheeks in frustration while Rika cocked an eyebrow at her, a small smile of amusement at the girl's childish antics.

_"Well who did you want?" _She asked.

_"Thor."_ Of course she would want Thor, his brother that he was constantly living in a shadow of. He was much greater than himself, even the humans favored him. He was sure Rika would be the same. With Thors stunning good looks of blonde locks and almighty power in the mortal world, he was surprised that they don't still worship him.

_"Well we all can't have what we want. Who did you end up with?"_ Rika fixated her eyes upon the canvas before her, moving her arms fluidly as the strokes of the brush seemingly followed a pattern upon the blankness.

_"Loki. But I don't have a clue on who he is. Think you can help me?"_ Ivy began to pull out her notebook and pencil, ready to write down any and all information that she possibly could. She had neglected this paper long enough and it was due next week. Her teacher was furious at her lack of enthusiasm for said project but how could she be excited about something she knew nothing about.

_"Ah Loki, he happens to be my favorite you know."_ Loki felt a small shiver race up his spine as he gripped the arm of the chair when his name left parted lips. Oh how he longed to hear her say it again, to hear her say it again would send him over the edge.

But her favorite? Surely his ears heard her wrong for he was not a favorite among anything or anyone. Green eyes watched intensely as their conversation on him rang on through the day, he was quite confused now with this sudden turn of events. What was it about him that could possibly make him her...favorite? It was unheard of. Even here in the great Asgard he was not favored among anyone, besides his relatives, but that was mandatory.

_"That's great! So you can help me! So start from the beginning, I just need the facts as of now."_ Ivy was bubbling over with excitement like water from a pot. To have someone that had knowledge meant that she wouldn't have to walk all the way to the library and inhale the musky dust of the books.

_"Calm down child. You're getting awful excited over this, I'm going to guess that you haven't been working on this paper for sometime now have you?" _He noted the way she eyed the younger girl playfully and it brought a small smile to his own lips before a yawn took over. Glancing out his opened window he noticed that the suns rays had vanished long ago and now the moons beams were cascading over all of Asgard. It was almost a little eerie the way it happened so fast, or had he really been that daft to not even notice the sun going down? No matter, he was one of determination and was destined to find out what Rika thought of him.

_"I don't know what you're talking about Rika. Now come on! Tell me about Loki! Who was he? Was he a God? Is he a good guy, a bad guy? What did he look like? What did he act like? What did-"_

_"Good grief child clam down before you explode."_ Rika laughed while dipping her brush into a small cup of dirty water next to her. It was apparent that this water had been used many times before considering the greenish brown hue it held. Once clean she switched to another color and continued her painting, all the while keeping her patience with Ivy and educating her at the same time. Such a multi tasker this one was.

_"Ok are you ready? Loki was the God of Mischief or the Prince of Lies, which ever you prefer. As for who he was, well he was a master of magic. He was the son of the Allfather, Odin and half-brother to Thor, the God of Thunder."_

So far she was right on all counts. Indeed he was the God of Mischief and Prince of Lies, something he took a little pride in as well as his skill in magic. He shifted in his seat, seeing as his bottom was starting to go numb from the constant stress of leaning over on his side to look down into the mirror.

_"Where did he live?"_ Ivy asked innocently, scribbling down anything and everything that Rika was saying to her. Rika was afraid that if she didn't slow down then the pencil would surely scratch through the entire notebook itself or cause it to burst into flame.

_"He lived in the Realm Eternal, Asgard."_ Rika replied coolly, her doe like eyes still sharply focused on the more colorful canvas before her. She truly was talented with a brush for the simplest of lines seemed to be a thing of beauty when painted by her.

_"What was it like Rika? I mean it had to be nice considering that's where Gods lived."_

Indeed little Ivy was right. He was very happy where he was at, with his own personal library in his room as well as his endless amount of food and wine. He could bathe in it of he wished so. He felt another yawn rack through his body but he refused to succumb to sleep, he still didn't know what Rika truly thought of him.

_"Oh it was believed to be a wonderful place! With golden fruit, starry skies, colorful buildings and all sorts of things you could imagine."_ He noticed the smile Rika gave off when speaking of his home; she had once again been right about it. It was a lovely place with golden fruit and so many colors one would think they stepped into a rainbow.

_"It does sound nice. So what exactly did Loki look like? Was he tall, short, heavy, small?"_

_"Now that I'm not very sure of. But I imagine that a silver tongue would have to be fairly handsome to persuade the others around him. But I also imagine him to have darker hair to match his personality."_ Rika muttered out while once again cleaning the old brush of her. The wood of the handle was so rotted that like his book, it dared to break at any moment.

_"Wow, he sounds like a creep!"_ Little Ivy laughed at him and though he was a grown man, it still insulted, if not, hurt to hear such bad things about him. But that was the opinion of one small girl, he could disregard it and give the excuse of she was too young to know what she was talking about.

Rika though was unsatisfied with her answer and abruptly used the end of her brush to whack her on the top of the head slightly._ "Ivy, you don't even know him. You have no right to call him such things. He might as well be the nicest person you've ever met, do not judge people by mere rumors."_ Rika was stern in her little speech toward the younger girl, and she bowed her head in shame.

"She will make quite the mother one day." Loki whispered out, stating what he believed to be the facts. He was truly interested in her, in more ways that one. He found her a creature that he could almost relate to, though he did not know how or why. And he thought her to be absolutely beautiful. He would court her that very moment if he had the chance, but to go down to Midgard and suggest such a thing was strictly out of the question. To use his powers would surely terrify the girl beyond the point she would run away and never look back. He would be devastated knowing he caused her such fright.

_"Sorry you're right, I won't do it again. But you said he used magic, like what kind of magic?"_ Ivy urged, quickly forgetting the small whack that was sent her way only moments ago. Though there was a small, nearly invisible throbbing that was atop her head now.

_"It is said that he was a master of magic, but the extent of this is unknown. Magic is all sorts of things so you can leave you imagination up to it. It is also said that he could look down to us mortals with a special mirror. Who knows, he could be watching us right now, why not wave at him?"_ Rika chuckled out while watching Ivy in pure motherly fascination. She did in fact look up to the sky and then wave her hand like a crazed lunatic. Rika stood from her seat on the wobbly stool and picked up the finished work, admiring it as she put forth a good amount of effort.

_"Hi Loki! I'm sorry I called you a creep, but I promise not to do it again!"_ Ivy yelled out to the sky, her voice barley making an echo in the enormous forest that rested close by. How childish she really was. _"Wow Rika! That's pretty! But...what is it?"_

He looked at the painting she had completed and pondered what it was himself. Clearly it was abstract but of what? There was no doubt it was beautiful with its wide array of colors, but as to what it actually was boggled his mind endlessly. Loki was getting tired and feared the if he did not retire to bed soon he would fall asleep in his chair, causing his back more pain that it already had.

_"Come Ivy, we will continue this inside. I hear the howling of the wolves and don't want to risk either of us getting hurt. No matter how nice it is out here."_ Rika reached out her hand for Ivy to take and led her inside hurriedly. He came to the conclusion that this orphanage wasn't exactly in the best spot. The large area of woods behind the building gave a perfect home to the ravage wolves, beasts that would rip you apart the moment you disturbed them. He could actually use that to his advantage, perhaps a trip to see her in person was coming into play, he could only hope.

Giving one last glance at Rika he flicked his wrist and watched as the mirror went back into its proper place behind the door. Getting up, delighted in the way his spine popped, he strode over to his oversized bed and snuggled up underneath the green silky covers, finally allowing sleep to take hold as he was in great need of it after the discoveries of today.

The Asgardian sun was brutal in awakening the dark haired prince. Tugging the covers over his head did little to stop the blinding rays that effortlessly penetrated through his curtains. He muttered out something that was incoherent just as a banging echoed off his walls once more. Honestly, didn't Thor have anything better to do than annoying him till the end of time?

"Brother what do you want at this hour!" He hissed under his breath and into the pillow beside him. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, let alone brush his hair out. It was a matted mess on top of his head and made him look like he hadn't combed in weeks. Sulking over to the door he opened it to find Thor ready to knock again.

"Loki...you look awful." Thor commented, looking him up and down like an animal would its prey.

"What do you want; can't you see how early in the morning it is? I haven't even got up yet." Loki said groggily, allowing the smallest of yawns to escape through his horrid tasting morning breath. He combed a hand through his hair and leaned against the doorway for support, sleep was still within his body and he wasn't in his right mind at the moment.

"I'm afraid not! You missed breakfast. Have you not realized that the sun is at its highest, it's at least noon by now." Thors deep voice bellowed out, making Loki suddenly wake up and snap into reality. Had he really slept in that late? Surely he hadn't, that was impossible.

"I see. I will be out shortly." He shut the door in Thors face once more and waved a hand, opening up the curtains fully to let the sun do its job. It illuminated the normally dark room and gave it a sort of life he wasn't to fond of. He favored the dark more than the light.

"Rika." He muttered out before another yawn racked through his system. Flicking a wrist toward the closed door, the mirror floated over to him with great grace. He did his procedure of dragging his nails across the top while making his way to his tall closet, taking down several things and waking into his own personal bathroom where he started water as hot as it could go.

_"Jaxon? Jaxon are you home?" _Rikas voice rang out but it did not sound particularly happy, actually it was more of a whisper and seemed a little frightened. And who was this Jaxon person she was speaking to? Stepping over from his closet he gazed down into the mirror momentarily with a new emotion surging through him like a raging river. It raced down his entire being before finally bubbling in his stomach, making him feel almost sick. Jaxon, a horrible name in his opinion, just the thought of Rika having a mate was enough for him to curl his fist until there were small crescent shaped cuts and blood was seeping down his palms. He did happen to noticed that Rika was now in a new building, a thing mortals call apartments. It was quite spacious and very well kept, probably her doing for he noticed she was a clean person and hated seeing things out of order. It drove her crazy, a quirk of hers that he liked.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispered while running an injured hand through his tangled hair, watching her with confusion and dare he say it, a smidge of worry lacing his normally black heart. She kept glancing around corners and tip toeing into various rooms like something would come out and snatch her like a thief in the night. She looked so scared, so paranoid, so vulnerable. Seeing her like that made him have wished to swoop down to Midgard and hold her where she stands. But such thoughts were shook from his head when she spoke yet again.

_"Okay, he's not home yet. If I'm lucky I can get dinner done before he-"_ A sudden booming noise was heard and Loki watched with anticipation tugging at his stomach more than before. Something wasn't right, he didn't like the way she stood frozen in her place the moment such a sound was made. She was like an animal caught in a trap; her breathing hitched and she brought her palms up in front of her rapidly beating chest.

_"Jaxon...you're home."_ It was obvious that Rika felt nervous around this man. He was taller then herself and also he. Though Loki was a bit smaller than the average man, his strength and magical abilities as a God made up for it. He observed this man and squinted glaring eyes at him. Jaxon had short, deep brown hair, a rectangular face with stubble on his chin, and blue eyes the color of the sky. In the mortal world he was a man with looks so good, woman from across the block would wait for hours just to sneak a peek.

_"Hey babe, where's dinner, I'm starving."_ Jaxon threw down his dirt covered coat onto the white couch, and then proceeded to sit down himself with his boots up on the arm. The mud smeared all over and Rika could only ball her fists at such disrespectful behavior. Couldn't he have any kindness for her, he knew very well how hard a couch like that was to clean.

_"W-Well, I ran a little late at the orphanage and don't-"_

_"You don't have dinner done? Is that what you're saying?" _Jaxon stood up, walking toward her and towering over her small, now slightly shaking, frame. His shadow was enough to make her disappear from the world, almost like he was sucking her up and into a bottomless void. _"I work all day in the hot sun and all I ask of you Rika was for you to clean the house and make dinner. But no, you have to volunteer at your old orphanage, and now look! I'm hungry and there's no food on the table! I-"_

Loki smacked the mirror away from him before he pounded it to pieces with his fist, watching it fly across the room before hitting the mattress of the bed and stopping. To see someone like Jaxon yell at Rika like that was infuriating him. Fearing that if he didn't step away he would end up doing something he regretted, like blast that imbecile from the face of Midgard. Taking his clothes and walking into his bathroom he stripped out of his pants and eased himself into the scalding water, allowing the steam to penetrate deep into his muscles and relax him as best as it could.

The more he thought about that Jaxon the more those feelings of anger rose within him, causing his very blood to boil. Taking soap in hand, he began to scrub himself clean until his skin was red and raw, as if he was trying to take his anger out on himself. "He wouldn't hurt her..." He spoke to himself more than anything, trying to possibly reassure, but that was slim. With his thoughts muddled and his mind roaring with questions, he pulled the golden plug to the drain and sighed as the cool temperature hit his hot skin like sharp needles.

"Brother! Brother are you in there!" Thors voice was already annoying him to the point that he may actually spar to express the anger he felt. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and exited the lavish bathroom. Not bothering to open the door, for he was indecent and still had some morality to protect, he got close and shouted, penetrating through the wood effortlessly.

"What!" He placed a hand on the door, preventing it from opening and the worst happening, and used the other to hold the soft towel in place.

"You're grumpy. Have you forgotten today we celebrate the birthday of our dear Sif! The Warriors Three and I are waiting on you alone so hurry!" Thor gave one last warning knock to the door and Loki shuddered at the thought of something as horrible as a party. He was not a very social being and detested large groups of people with everything he was capable of. Looking over to the mirror he figured that with the time difference, Rika would possibly be in bed by now, but tonight he would visit her when the day was in Midgard. He had to see her in person, not just gaze down upon her with some magical looking glass. He wanted to see the beaming smile, her pale skin, her amazingly thick hair, and most of all...he wanted to hear her sweet voice ring out to him like the melody of a thousand song birds.

"Tonight." He was determined to see her, though he did not know what this nagging feeling was deep within himself. He was overly interested in her and for the past day every thought that consumed him had her in it. Whether it be her painting, he laughing, her motherly affection, or the fact that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't know, all he wished for was to gaze upon her face and all its beauty.

Getting ready he sent to mirror back into its proper place while brushing his dark hair back into its normal slick style, something he was very peculiar about. After dressing in his normal attire he exited the room while a wave of the hand clean it up from its disastrous state. Blankets were messy, books were open, the chairs were crooked, all things he disliked.

"Ah Brother! It's about time you arrived, we were about to start without you." Thor laughed out while watching his friend devour a whole chicken like it was nothing; honestly that man had an appetite that put Thors to shame.

"Forgive me Lady Sif for I have not been feeling to well." Loki sat down in a vacant chair and watched as Sif was bombarded with various presents, some small and others overly huge. Though this was suppose to be a merry time he couldn't stop pondering about Rika, about how frightened she look when that detestable man Jaxon walked in. Just thinking about it made him want to go down and pumble his face into the nearest wall.

"Loki! Are you sure you are well?" Sif asked while waving a hand dangerously close to his face. How long had he been dreaming? "Loki if you are not feeling well you can go. I'd hate to be the one to keep you from proper rest." She said with worry slightly lacing her voice.

"No...I'm fine. I have many thoughts plaguing my mind right now, that's all." He made a smooth excuse that she believed right away, such the talents of a silver-tongued. Waving his hands over top of each other a small golden necklace appeared. Though he didn't care much for parties, or birthdays for that matter, he would hate to have Thor following him and yelling because he didn't have a present. It happened last year and he almost had the urge to freeze his brother where he stood that day.

"Lady Sif, a gift for you." Loki said while tossing said present to her, watching her catch it with ease. She eyed the necklace, her eyes lighting up from the mere sight of it. It was beautiful he thought, a fair present for a fair lady. He wondered what Rika would look like with it on.

"Rika..." One word whispered out was a deadly mistake. Realizing his fault he stood quickly and began to walk back to his room, hoping that none of his acquaintances heard him slip. "Forgive me but I suddenly do not feel well. I'd hate to spoil your celebration so please, continue without me." Raising a hand, he waved good bye to them all and made his way back to his room. Once inside he slid down the door until his back rested firmly against it while he face was buried in his hands.

"Idiot." Yes he thought himself to be an idiot. Not only was he taking and interest far beyond reason for a mere mortal girl, but he risked himself of everyone knowing by the slightest slip of the lip. His erratic breathing calmed as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his nervous heart.

Looking over to his closet he thought about gazing down at her once more, but instead he rose and hurried out his door, kicking it roughly with his foot and slamming it shut. "I cannot wait." He hissed out, already anxious to see what had become of his dear Rika. Avoiding all living creatures he possibly could, he swung himself onto his horse and galloped over the rainbow bridge to the bifrost.

"Prince Loki...she is awake I assure you." Heimdell, the gatekeeper of the Realm Eternal, was sharp with his sight. Northing slips past him so finding out that Loki had become...infatuated with a mortal was very surprising. Bright orange eyes stared him down until he coughed.

"Heimdell, I assure you that I don't-"

"Don't lie to me. I see everything in this realm and you are no different. I have seen the way you gaze into your mirror; though I admit I was unaware you could do so until recently. But I must warn you, what you seek in Midgard is a terrible thing. As of now, the woman is not well." Heimdell, a man of truth averted his gaze to look out once more, leaving a confused Loki in front of him.

"Heimdell, open the bifrost to Midgard, now." He rushed inside and waited patiently for the preparations to be made. A surging light burst forth from the center and without further words he was sucked into the stream of colors, beaming down to Earth and landing quite harshly on his back.

Leaves scattered everywhere and animals scurried away from him in a hurry, but he did not fret. This is the normal actions of a scared animal, to run away, to freeze in their place and hope that the intruder upon them does not become hostile. Just the way Rika acted.

"It appears to be early morning." He muttered out while gazing up at the sky, it's pink and yellow splashes were beautiful enough but he had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright, though the deep, haunting words of Heimdell still rung clearly in his ears.

"_As of now, the woman is not well."_

Shaking his head from such awful thoughts he quickly morphed himself into an animal that was common in these woods, a wolf. Luck was on his side for he was able to spot a large brick building not to far from where he was, though he wasn't to fond if his new way of walking, on four legs rather than two. He tripped countless times and fell on his face even more, making his nose scrunch up in slight pain as he inhaled the musky scent of the dirt floor beneath him.

"Rika! What happen to you!" He instantly recognized the voice to be that of the woman called Sofia, the owner of this orphanage .He must be closer than he though considering how loud and clear their voices were. "Rika! This can't go on any longer! If you don't do something about him he'll end up-"

"Sofia...I can't. I have no money, no job, and no family! He supports me financially, what am I suppose to do?" Rika's voice was wavering greatly and he could tell that she was crying. Even an idiot could figure that out. Inching closer he managed to peek through a small set of bushes, only to be met with the angered face of Sofia and the shaking back of Rika. What had happen to her in such little time to make her act this way?

"Sofia, if you don't mind...I'd like to be alone for a little while. You know, to collect myself before I see the little ones today." Rika straightened herself up but was immediatly engulfed in a hug thrown at her by Sofia.

"Rika, you know that I am always here for you. I'll care for them today, you spend as much time out here as you need, I will make sure they stay away until you're ready." Sofia released her and went back in the side door, allowing Rika to sit down on her wooden stool in front of the now blank canvas.

He stepped forward a little bit, making a twig snap loudly, a single sound in the cool silent air around him. He feared that she would run from him in this state, but she was so in despair with herself she didn't even notice the sound, or his impending presence. Her face was buried deep within her hands and her sobbing seemed to escalate with every passing second, making her whole body shake with every breathe she took. Gathering his own courage he quickly jumped from the bushes and landed at the edge of the patio, his nails scratching slightly and making her jump from the sudden intrusion.

"Have you come to hurt me as well wolf?" How was she not scared of him, though he was happy she wasn't running, it confused him as to why. Normally humans would run from lone wolf out of fear it would attack them, but she sat still on her stool, not bothering to even look at him, though the dim air around her gave a feel that was a tad eerie.

"You are very strange for a wild animal. I half expect you rip me to pieces any second now. Is that your plan, make me feel at ease and then strike when I trust you? Are you trying to act like him now?" Her voice was barely above a whisper; even with his new canine ears he had trouble hearing her.

He did not like this at all. Creeping around her carefully, he sat down on his back legs, letting his nose touch her bare knees while his tail wagged in a solemn rhythm... He gave off a small whine, almost as if he were trying to say that it wasn't true. Finally she rose her head from her hands and what he saw devastated him, Heimdell was right.

Her left cheek was puffed up and had a purplish tint to it while her left eye was swollen shut. Her bottom lip was also swollen and it was a miracle to him that she could talk as well as she was. There were multiple bruises around her neck, as if she was grabbed forcefully for several minutes. He came forward a little and sat his head on her lap, hoping that she would maybe crack a smile as to his strange behavior, but nothing. Instead he was greeted with a single salty drop to his nose, making him crinkle it slightly.

"This is what he done to me because I didn't have dinner ready. He beat me." He saw the way her eyes filled with more tears and wanted nothing more than to hold her right then and there. But in this form that was very limited. So he opted for a better solution. He rose up on his back legs and jumped slightly, allowing his front legs to rest gently on her shoulders while his head was beside hers.

A small gasp of surprise, as well as fear, left her lips from his sudden and strange actions. This was definitely odd for a wolf, especially one that was alone. It should be trying to rip her apart by now, but he wasn't. Loki nudged his head to her cheek and was grateful when the smallest of laughs was heard.

He felt her wrap an arm over his back while the other scratched the top of his head. "You sure are strange, you know that. People all morning have been trying to make me feel better, and then you show up. A wolf that thinks it's a human." He gave off a small bark and leaned his head back looking at her face.

Still scratching the top of his head, she stopped momentarily and cocked her head to the side, wincing slightly from the bruises on her neck as a stretch was added. "Wow, now that's something. Did you know...you have the most beautiful green eyes?" She spoke to him with a newfound kindness that he knew not existed. Such a gentle and truthful voice she had just then, so different from the sobs of earlier.

"Rika! Rika what's going on out there? Are you alright?"" Sofia's voice called from inside the house and Loki bolted away quickly, making her jump again for she did not expect him to be so skittish after his moments of bravery. He had no desire to be seen by anyone other than Rika, and she took his form surprisingly well. It must have been all the shock she had been through recently. He jumped behind a bush and let his head peer out over it, watching Rika as she scuttled from her stool and wiped at her eyes feverishly, trying to wipe them dry from any left over tears.

"I'll be there in a moment Sofia!" She looked around for a few moments before finally settling her eyes back on him. With uncertainly, he was still a wolf and in her mind a dangerous animal that could lash out at any second, she carefully made her way over to him. She was practically tip toeing, afraid to make any sudden movements in fear of him running away swiftly.

"Hey there big guy, let me ask you something." She made her way over to the bush and rested on her knees, placing her hands there gently as she gripped the fabric of her pants a little nervously. "Would you think I was a coward if I wanted to run away from him? I mean, I deserve better don't I?" He rewarded her question with a semi-quiet whine, making a small smile come onto her face. "Yea, that's what I thought too."

"Rika? Rika what are you doing over there?" Sofia had come outside in search of the crying girl, seeing if she was in any better state than moments before. Rika glanced over to her and then back to Loki, only to find him gone, vanished without a trace. Though he hadn't gone far, in fact he was practically next to her in his normal form behind a large oak tree. He must admit, he never thought that being a human was this fantastic. Walking on two legs, not having horrid fleas and being able to actually talk was quite the blessing in his opinion.

"I-I thought I saw something, sorry." He watched from behind the tree as Rika went back over to Sofia, embracing her and then whispering something into her ear. Sofia listened carefully before pulling her away and giving her a small kiss on the forehead, her sign of approval as to whatever Rika was about to do. He was far away and therefore could not hear the conversation between them.

"I support anything you decide to do Rika. If you need a place to stay, all you have to do is ask, you know that. Now hurry before he gets home, go." Sofia turned the girl around and gave her a small shove, as if hurrying her along, then proceeding to have an absolute terrified look on her caramel colored face. He could tell that this Sofia worried greatly for Rikas safety.

"Thank you Sofia." Rika quickly began to sprint away from the orphanage and Loki trailed behind. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he had a feeling that whatever it was, it would be in her best interest. Morphing himself into a black bird, he easily followed her from the sky, though flying was a new thing to him and he was positively horrible at it. He lost count on the times he forgot to flap and therefore almost fell into the hard sidewalk below. But no matter about his safety, it was Rikas that mattered right now.

He watched intensely as she entered another large building and hurried through it. Luckily for him, her apartment was in front so he easily saw her through an open window, where he quickly perched himself and studied her as she flew threw the apartment like she was a crazed lunatic on the run.

She went down a hallway and brought out a large, yet old and about to fall apart, suitcase, slamming it down on the white couch and opening it up fully. She then began to cram anything of value to her into it, along with a few of her clothes. One would think that clothing is more important than mere trinkets but she was an orphan, and those trinkets could have been from her parents, he didn't know and didn't judge her strange methods.

"I need to hurry." She repeated that small phrase to herself until she was finished packing, her normally neat braid in a frizz and he forehead slightly drenched in sweat from all the running she had just done. He will admit to himself that this made him happy, she would be away from that Jaxon and free from him and his beatings, both physically and mentally. And that meant she would now be single. He shook his head harshly from such thoughts as this was not the right moment to have them. She lifted up the suitcase with a bit of struggle and headed for the door, but his stomach suddenly dropped from the surprising intruder that was now there.

The door swung open and revealed and disheveled looking Jaxon, clothes wrinkled, pants almost falling off and shirt open to reveal and slightly hairy chest. His hair was messy, his eyes were glazed and he held a half empty bottle in his hand. Obviously he had been drinking and therefore would not be so nice if angered. Loki knew that Rika needed to be very careful about her next actions and words, otherwise something terrible might happen. But what could be more terrible than the beating she received yesterday.

"J-Jaxon...you're off of work early." She stuttered out, chilled by his presence alone. Her body froze in its place and she silently prayed for an angel of mercy to deliver her from the oncoming pain she knew she would receive. Loki knew that this couldn't have been the first time she had been beaten by him; in fact the small scar on her chin was probably a gift from him long ago.

"Yea, I got fired! That jerk said I was lazy and arrogant! You don't think that, do you babe?" He made his way over to her sluggishly and draped and arm over her shoulders, forcefully guiding her to the bedroom, though she dug her heels into the carpet in an effort to stay away.

"A-Actually Jaxon I need to go grocery shopping, so I'll just-" She let out a small squeak as she was easily lifted over his shoulder. "Jaxon, you're drunk. Put me down! Now!" Green eyes widened at her stricken face, he knew very well the intentions this drunken man had and Rika was very opposed to it. He suspected her to still be pure and the thought of what could happen only intensified the fear she already had.

Loki watched with horror at the scene before him. As soon as the bedroom door shut he heard a loud thump and immediatly rushed to Rika, now back in his more suitable human form. He opened the door right when Rika was trying to flee the oncoming punch that was being delivered by Jaxon. She obviously said no to what it was he wanted from her and her reward was going to be more pain.

Rika ran right into his chest and was even more terrified at the stranger he was. But he could not blame her; to her he could possibly be a robber, a thief...a murderer. Though those thoughts did not delay him of his fast reaction time to the punch that was still coming at the both of them. He quickly placed a hand around Rikas waist, pulling her flush to him while his other hand caught Jaxons in mid air, stopping the blow with ease. He was a God and would not be outmatched by a puny mortal man when it boiled down to pure physical strength.

"What the? Hey mister you know who you're dealing with!" Loki was infuriated by the fact that he had previously harmed Rika, but to attempt such an act in his presence, Jaxon was lucky to still be alive. He pushed Rika to the side and gripped at Jaxons fist hard, making his bones crunch beneath him.

"I know very well who I am dealing with. You are nothing more that a pig that is about to be sent to slaughter." Loki continued his pressure on Jaxons hand, making the man fall to his knees in pain as his hand was literally being crushed. "If you ever come near her again, I will find you, slit your throat and watch as the life leaves those pathetic eyes. Now get out before I do just that." He released his hand and Jaxon immediatly ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind him while screaming something along the lines of 'crazy' and a few words that he cared not to say.

He noted the way Rika looked away from him and pressed herself into the wall. He had scared her; the thing that he was most terrified of had now become a fact. What should he do? Should he stay and try to comfort her, or should he go and never give her a second thought, no, he couldn't do that. It would be unbearable for him to do such a thing.

Moments passed and the air between himself and Rika was so thick a blunt knife could cut it, neither of them had moved from their spots in the room and the silence was unnerving. He gave off a small cough and bravely turned himself toward her, attempting to make her feel better about the whole situation. "Forgive me for making you see that. I-" He was caught off guard by the swift moves she has suddenly made, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his middle while squeezing to show her gratitude toward him for what he had done. Such strange creatures these human were, one moment they are terrified and the next they are happy as a little lark.

"You saved me from being beaten again, and I thank you for that." Her cheek was pressed against his chest and he, for a moment, was at a loss. This was the most affection he had ever received from someone, other than his mother in his younger years, and was a little flustered from the whole thing. Slowly, attentively, he wrapped his arms around her and reveled in the way she did not pull away. Like he thought, she was very short compared to him, only reaching his chest, but than again he was rather tall being a God and all.

"You are welcome Rika." He felt her shift under him and she was now staring up at his face with curiosity and a little fear, not enough to make her nervous, but enough to keep her on edge with him. He immediatly realized his mistake and let go of her, taking a few steps backs to give her some much needed space. He had said her name, and knew that she had not given him such information.

"Tell me something...you're presence is very familiar...who are you? How do you know my name and how did you know when to come and help me? You're not some kind of stalker are you?" She was a little apprehensive now, finally settling down from the high of fear she had felt moments before when Jaxon tried to...taint her. He could tell that she was a rational person and all this was very new to her, but she was taking it all in strides and was being very calm. She didn't seem like the person to just let a random stranger into her house so him being there must be very...different to her.

"You wish to know my name? If I tell you I fear you would think me crazy. You wouldn't believe me." He said while placing both hands behind his back and looking at her. He was aware of her knowledge of Norse mythology, and he feared that she would think him trying to be funny, something he did not want to happen by any means.

She managed a small chuckle before placing her hands on her curvy waist. "After what just happened? Try me mister."

He waited for a few moments, seeing if she would back down, but she did not. She encouraged him by crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, egging him on. What choice did he have, she would probably stand there all day and wait for him if she needed to. Giving out a small sigh of utter defeat he replied to her. "My name...is Loki."

Silence once again rung through the room as she made sense of what he just told her. She repeated his name over and over again in a hushed whisper, as if trying to make sure she heard him right. "Loki? As in Loki-"

"God of mischief and Prince of lies...yes. Now tell me do you think me strange?" He waited patiently for her answer and she contemplated on what words she should use exactly. He knew that she did not want to offend him, but she also couldn't possibly believe him. He and the rest of the Gods were now nothing more than myths in the human world, for her to actually believe him would be next to impossible.

"Loki...I have so many reasons to not believe you but...somehow I can't wrap my head around what just happen. You swoop in at just the right time, you beat down Jaxon with strength I never knew existed and...For some reason I feel like I have met you before somewhere...so prove it. Do something magical, aren't you a master of magic?" She said. Her eyes pierced him and he feared that if he did not do as she asked, she would get angry and end up throwing the nearest object at him. He was, after all, still a stranger to her, and strangers could be very dangerous when they did not get their way from others.

"Prove my magic to you? Come." He extended his hand out toward her and she looked at it like it would eat her alive the moment she touched it. "I'm not going to hurt you Rika; I'm going to help you." He curled his index finger up in a come hither motion and watched as she slowly took it, just as he thought; her skin was as soft as snow and as smooth as marble. He pulled her close and tilted her head up to where he could look down at her and her short stature. He noted the small blush that formed on her cheeks when being put in such a position, such a simple gesture could make her light up; he would have to remember that in the near future should they ever meet again.

"This may tingle just a bit, but I promise it will not hurt you. Now hold still." He first placed a hand over her eye, the one that was swollen shut, and concentrated greatly on the task at hand. A green light emitted from under his palm and she twitched slightly, not use to the sensation she was feeling. After a few short bursts of light he removed his hand and looked at her, she already looked miles better.

"W-what did you do? I can see out my eye now, it's not swollen shut! H-How did you do it?" She asked, excitement now running through her from his skills in magic. She suddenly grasped his hand and held it up, examining it for any alterations that could have preformed the trick he just did but she saw nothing. No odd strings, no strange liquid...nothing.

"You asked me to demonstrate my magic and I just did. Now hold still, I am not finished just yet." He then placed his hand on her cheek and the light began to pulse once more, causing that familiar tingling to run through the aches on her body. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice her bright hazel eyes staring right into his own as he concentrated.

"Loki...did you know that you have the most beautiful green eyes?" He stopped for a moment and turned his head to where he was looking at her, a small but definite smirk on his long face. "What's so funny? I just gave you a compliment." She huffed in what he thought was the most adorable way.

"That's the second time you've told me that today." He finished with her cheek and moved onto her busted lip, covering her mouth before she had time to react or respond, though her eyes said everything she needed. "Yes I was the wolf you interacted with earlier today; forgive me for meeting you in such a roundabout way." He finished with her lip and tilted her head back further, looking at the damage on her neck. It wasn't as bad as he had first thought, though the looks of it still angered him.

He gave off a grunt of dissatisfaction from the finger mark there and almost had the urge to find that Jaxon again and crush his other hand for good measure. But he thought about that and came to the conclusion that Rika would think he really was crazy. "You know you still haven't told me everything. You haven't told me how you knew my name, or how you even know me to start with."

He placed his hand around her neck loosely, the last thing he wanted to do was recreate a memory she hated. "I was bored out of my skull in Asgard and therefore took to my mirror. I gazed down upon the realm Midgard and saw you. You peeked my interest so I watched you, for hours on end until I couldn't stay awake any longer. The next day I got curious as to what you were doing, so I looked down once more. What I saw angered me to the point I had nothing to do with anyone, I was so full of rage the moment I saw all these injuries upon your face."

She stayed deathly quiet and listened to him as he spoke. She was so kind, and he was still a stranger to her. "So what? You came down here just to see me?" He released her neck just as a small chuckle swept through her being. It was then he was able to truly look at her with his own eyes, to him she was...

"Beautiful." One whispered world caught her attention and she eyed him carefully. He gave off another small cough, then backing away from her to give herself as well as himself some space. The closer he was to this girl the more his heart would beat. He was sure she could hear it from where she was standing it was so loud. "So what will you do now Rika? Where will you go with that man gone? I understand that he was your only means of support." He asked, though there was a hidden purpose in bringing up such a delicate subject with her.

"First of all, thanks for healing me, I guess you are who you say you are. And second...I have no idea. I could go to Sofia at the orphanage but I'm eighteen, a legal adult. Plus I don't want to burden her anymore. It's enough she has to run around chasing little ones all the time." He watched her as she sighed with trembling sadness. It was true that she had no where to go, so what was she to do?

"You could always come with me...to Asgard. I can offer you more than that man ever did." A simple sentence that caught even the God of mischief off guard. Had he really just asked her to come and live with him in the Realm Eternal? Her face scrunched up with an emotion he couldn't really place. Was it happiness, surprise, more fear of the unknown?

"Go with you to your home? Leave everyone I know here? That's...that's and offer that is very...strange." She said, lacing her fingers together and then twiddling her thumbs around themselves in a never-ending pattern. "Besides I-I don't have any money, my clothes aren't good enough and-"

"If you were to come with me, money would not be a factor, and neither would clothes for I would provide you with the finest we have." He stated, trying to persuade her. He did, for a fact, want her to come with him to Asgard; she would lift his boredom considerably. Not to mention she was very nice to look at.

"Let me ask you something first. You are the God of mischief and the Prince of lies. How do I know that all this isn't some sick game you're trying to play? How do I know you won't just leave me in the dirt when you're through with me?" Her voice was stern and she was serious. She didn't want to be hurt again, that much he could tell. He doesn't know the extent of pain that Jaxon had shown her and put her through but one thing was for certain, he could tell she never wanted that to happen again.

"You are right, I am mischievous and a liar, but never would I hurt you. I will provide you with shelter, food, clothing, friends...love. Something that man never felt for you."

She began to walk around while grasping at her arms, digging her nails into her pale flesh. She was at a loss and didn't know what to do. "Would I be allowed to come back and visit Sofia and the children when I wanted?"

"Yes, I will accompany you whenever you like." He watched as her defensive wall slowly crumbled away and she began to seriously consider his offer. This made him happy...very happy. To think that he could possibly see her everyday elated him beyond belief.

"I'll be treated fair, not as some pathetic mortal girl with no hope?"

"Of course. If I hear someone had harmed you in any way I shall see that they be properly punished." He responded, taking a few steps toward her.

"Loki...there's something you have to promise if I go with you." She stopped her pacing and turned toward him, peering into his very soul with those smoldering eyes of hers. "You have to promise to be honest with me about everything from this moment on...even though you are a liar."

Waiting for a few moments he thought considerably about what she was asking of him. He was a liar by heart and could not guarantee the slightest slip of the tongue from time to time, but with that said it doesn't mean he can't try. "I promise to try my very hardest, to always be honest with you and you alone."

"Then let me ask you something. Did you come down to earth because you love me? Because I can't possibly return feelings of love to a complete stranger, you know that right?" Why would she want to know something like that? He himself wasn't even sure of these feelings, he hadn't known her long enough to develop something real, but at the same time he felt as though he cared very deeply for her.

"My feelings for you are scattered at the moment. I do not hate you, I do not love you. But I do feel a strong sense of protection with you, I wish for you to be safe from harm, and to see you hurt in any way angers me greatly. Is that a good enough answer?"

A smile, a genuine smile spread across her round little face and she came toward him once more, wrapping her arms around him like she did before. "Yea, I think that'll do. So when do we get to leave?" So she was agreeing, he was surprised that he was able to contain his excitement at that very moment. He wanted to show her the wonders of Asgard. The rainbow bridge, the bifrost...introducing her to his relatives as well as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, she would need another female friend.

Little waves of chuckling racked through his own body and he placed an arm around her shoulder and he led her out the apartment and back to the bifrost sight. "Right now. Heimdell...open the bifrost."

He watched her as a beam of light shot down to earth, capturing them both within it and then taking them back home...well...to her new home that is.


End file.
